


How a Heart Unbreaks

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Jori - Fandom, Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: One shot based on How a Heart Unbreaks from Pitch Perfect 3!





	How a Heart Unbreaks

Beck had broken up with Jade a month ago. Jade hated that she cared so much, but she hated even more that she hadn’t seen it coming. She had wallowed over the relationship for a month and she was ready to move on and start the new chapter of her life. The first step was to take down all the pictures of the two of them together. Her next step was to stop thinking and talking about him. She decided to text her friends and see if they were willing to go out with her tonight.

**Jade:** Hey guys, drinks tonight?

She knew that she’d been distant from them for the month that she was in pain, but she really wanted to go out and party with her girls for just one night.

**Tori:** Name the time and place, I’m there.  
 **Cat:** I’m in! Can I bring my brother?  
 **Tori:** Cat, no, it’s girls night. Tell your brother to stay at home and do something there.  
 **Trina:** As long as Cat’s weird brother isn’t coming, I’m in.  
 **Jade:** Trina, I don’t think you’re one to be able to judge if someone is weird. Tonight at 6, the bar next to that ice cream shop?

The girls all collectively agree to meet there and now all Jade has to do is get ready for tonight. She decides to dress in all black, keeping true to the nature of her soul. She knows everyone else is going to be dressed in color, so they’ll more than make up for her lack thereof. She leaves her house wondering if she made the right choice by asking everyone to hang out tonight. Before she can turn around she runs into Tori.

“Jade! Hey!” Tori calls out as she hugs Jade.

“Tori, hello.” Jade answers, feeling a weird twinge in her stomach when Tori hugged her.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Tori offers with a smile.

“Right, with both of us going to the same place, on purpose. So weird Vega.” Jade answers with a scoff.

“Come on Jade, drop the act. We’ve been out of school for three years now, no one’s going to be surprised when you finally admit that you secretly like me.” Tori teased her.

“Don’t hold your breath. You know, on second thought, go for it.” Jade said with a smirk.

The two continued to walk in silence until they reached the bar. Jade held the door for Tori and the two quickly found their friends. They all ordered and began to catch up on each other’s lives. Jade couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this happy. She couldn’t tell if it was just being around her friends, or if it had something to do with the weird twinge she felt when she hugged Tori.

She couldn’t like Tori right? That was like against the laws of nature. Instead of lingering on the thought, Jade decided to drink her thoughts away. The night seemed to move quickly as the girls all were throwing back shots like they didn’t have jobs to return to the next day. The more Jade drank, the more she found herself thinking about Tori and the twinge. She didn’t know why it’d happened. It hadn’t happened to her before, so why now? Why when Tori hugged her?

The girls all made their way to the dance floor and Jade could feel eyes on her the whole time. Everytime she looked, it was Tori who was watching her with a smile on her face. She decided to go over to her and dance with her. One dance couldn’t hurt her right? It was an innocent dance.

Until the song switched and the two were still dancing, in a not so innocent fashion. Jade didn’t want to stop, she was having fun and it felt good. Tori showed no signs of wanting to stop either, so she decided to go with it. That was until she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her away and off to a corner. It was Trina.

“Trina, what the hell?” Jade asked, more confused than anything.  
“Dude, stop toying with Tori.” Trina commanded.  
“What do you mean toying with her? I’m just dancing with her?” Jade asks.  
“Yeah, to a sexy song, in a sexy manner. Tori has a crush on you. Are you that dense?” Trina asks her.  
“She does?” Jade asks, her head swirling.  
“So you are that dense. Okay, do you like my sister in a more than platonic way?” Trina asks.  
“I don’t know, maybe?” Jade answers honestly.  
“Okay, well while you’re figuring that out, try not to lead my baby sister on.” Trina says as she walks away.

This new information made Jade start thinking about everything she felt, once again. She wasn’t sure what came over her, probably the alcohol, but she went on the dance floor and grabbed Tori’s arm and pulled her outside the bar.

“Hey, what’s up with the grabbing tonight?” Tori joked.  
“You have a crush on me?” Jade asks, getting straight to the point.  
“Uh, I don’t know where you-” Tori starts.  
“Trina told me.” Jade answers.  
“Ah, that’s where. Um, yeah, kinda. It’s not like a big deal or anything.” Tori tries to downplay it.  
“I’m going to do something really stupid and it might just be the alcohol talking but I wanted to give you a warning.” Jade says.

Tori just nods her head in understanding. Jade takes a deep breath, doing everything she can to focus and not vomit everywhere. She was feeling a lot, nerves, alcohol, dizzy, but she needed to choke all of those down. She closed her eyes and stepped closer to Tori. Sliding her hand along her jaw, she pulled Tori in for a gentle and exploratory kiss. The two of them were taking their time, getting to know the other’s lips. When things started to intensify, Jade pulled away from Tori. She waited for her to look at her and smiled when she did.

“Holy shit, I think I have a crush on you too, Vega.” Jade said with a smile.


End file.
